


Chasing Butterflies

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia notices her brother has a crush on someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Butterflies

Octavia is the first to notice.   
Of course she is. Her brother might be able to keep secrets from others, but he’s never been able to with her.   
She doesn’t comment when the string of girls coming in and out of his tent slowly stops, or when the bickering matches between him and Clarke reach an almost neutral sounding tone.   
She manages to even keep quiet he starts having Clarke instead of her go off into the forest together to get supplies. (And she knows supplies isn’t all they’re getting, since Clarke even smiles sometimes now and Bellamy glares whenever Finn tries to get her attention). 

Bellamy himself isn’t even quite sure when he got in the habit of picking Clarke to go on missions with him but somewhere in between when she asked him about wishing on shooting stars and the Finn/Raven thing it’s become routine.   
Bellamy doesn’t really know, just yet, what he wants from her. He knows that she’s smart, compassionate, and talks sense. Sometimes, other times she drives him insane, in ways he likes and ways he doesn’t. They are like a scale, constantly trying to outweigh one another, but sometimes they manage to even themselves out.

 

And after a month of “supply missions” alone with her, Octavia finally pulls him aside one day and asks, “Okay, Bell. Tell me what’s going on with you and Clarke.”   
He shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re just trying to be…civil….for the good of the 100.”   
His sister gives him an incredulous look, and he wishes she weren’t so smart. “Bell…come on…don’t you even try to screw her over, not like Finn did. She’s my friend. My first friend! And you’ve wanted her out of the way since day one.”   
Bellamy puts his hands up defensively. “I’m not doing anything! Honest, Octavia.”   
Octavia rolls her eyes. “Really? Because you’ve been trying to get her wrist band deactivated since day one.”   
Bellamy sighs. “I just…look…things have been crazy ever since we landed here. Clarke makes things…not crazy.” He smiles a bit. “Most of the time….”   
His sister frowns and searches his face, trying to tell if he’s lying or not. “So this isn’t about wanting her dead?”   
“No. No….this is about how Clarke…” he pauses, trying to find a way to describe the blond girl other than ‘infuriating, brave, Princess’. He sighs again. “Not a lot is good about being here, but Clarke makes me want to go chase butterflies or something, I guess.”   
Octavia stares at him like he’s grown a second head then laughs. “I think that’s called being happy, Bell.”   
He shrugs. “You think so?”   
She nods. “Yeah, I think so… guess you should go chase your butterfly, then.”   
Bellamy grins, and hugs her. “That’s the plan, Octavia. That’s the plan.” And he wanders off to go find Clarke to talk about “camp things”.   
Fin.


End file.
